OMG
by Cornelia'Red
Summary: Nerdy little Blossom isn't all what she seems! .::PPGXRRB::. One-Shot/Song fic-ish RXR
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea that I played around with. **

**Note: They girls are all 16 and sorry if their personalities seem a bit different especially Blossom's**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Uhh, I hate these god damn assemblies, there so boring" Butch moaned slouching in his seat.

"Well if you don't like it, go to sleep" his brother Brick suggested, Butch smirked a little and closed his eyes.

Every Moday the whole school gathered in the hall for the weekly assembly, the students where all sat in rows a little below the stage. Sat in dead center where none other than the RowdyRuff boys, Butch had his eyes nicely closed while Brick wore a bored expression with his head in his hand, while Boomer sat on the left of Brick slouched in his chair.

The RowdyRuff boys decided to give up the life of crime a few years ago simply because they where bored of going to prision all the time, so they came to school. Much to the Powerpuff girls dissmay at first.

Buttercup and Bubbles sat on the row behind the trio slighty to the left so they weren't directly behind them, the first few weeks of the Ruffs and Puffs being in the same school had amounted into a lot of fights and a lot of detention so in the end they decided to be civil and shockingly enough even started to date thier counterpart.

People thought that Bubbles and Boomer where the 'it' couple the cheerleader and the Jock (classic couple) Buttercup and Butch where the bad-ass couple nobody messed with them and in turn no guys went for Buttercup and no girl went for Butch. Simple. Finally there was Brick the all around hottie bad boy and Blossom. Brick was known for dating 'Nerdy Blossom' he was constanly asked by girls when he dated the redhead but he just said he had his reasons and walked away.

Brick admired Blossom for her brains AND her beauty, even though she wore horrible unflattering clothes Brick knew he had one of the hottest girls in the school even if know one knew that.

"Ugh look at Butch falling asleep... jackass" Buttercup scoffed

Over the 11 years both groups had matured and grown, each growing normal human organs, noses, fingers, toes and their eyes had shrunk to that of a normal teenager (apart from the fact that Brick had red eyes and Blossom had pink)

Bubbles just smiled and crossed her legs, the lights in the hall dimmed and Bubbles looked to her right and found Blossom was no where to be seen.

"Where's Blossom?" Bubbles asked nudging Buttercup

"Unno" Buttercup shrugged. Brick heard Bubbles and turned lightly in his seat to find Blossom wasn't there, furrowing his brows he turned back to the front to find the principal adressing the school.

"Settle down please" the hall went silent, until Butch made a very loud yawn and the school chuckled.

"Butch..." The principal glared at Butch who held up his hands innocently before closing his eyes again.

"Now today isn't going to be like ordanariy Mondays, today we have a very special performance from Townsville Dance acadamy so please give thema big round of applauce."

The students clapped as the curtians rose and a redhead girl stood center stage with other girls stood behind her.

Her heart was thumping, her eyes where closed and her breathing was heavy before she settled when hearing the music begin.

_There all going to know my secret now_

The school did a slight gasp looking at the girl on stage her long red hair was straight and hung to mid back, she was wearing dark jogging bottoms that had been rolled up to her knees and had black converse on, she was wearing a tight cropped pink tank top which exposed her flat stomach. The other girls where wearing similar but different colour tank tops.

Brick's eyes widened as did nearly every male in the room (except Butch he was still asleep) _Blossom! MY Blossom? stood on stage like that! Whoa! She's looking mighty HOT! what is she doing? _Brick screamed mentally. Blossom was known in school for being a nerd, she didn't really socialise and mainly let her sisters take all the limelight. But Blossom held a secret passion for dance, hip-hop/street dance to be precise. So every night at 7pm she told her family she was going to the libary to study when really she was going to her dance training at Townsville dance acadamy. She was lucky non of the girls she danced with went to her school and they all promised to keep her dancing a seacret.

Now here she stood in front of the whole school ready to perfom, she didn't want to perform but as a professional dancer in training she had no choice.

_**baby let me love you downnn  
there's so many ways to love ya**_

Blossom stamped her right foot and put her right hand into a slaue position before slowly going down, The girls all crouched turned to the left before jumping up quickly to go back down again.

Butch jumped at the sudden music and his eyes snapped open and widen considerably seeing the girls on stage.

"What the-"

"Shhhh" Brick hissed not tearing his eyes off the stage.

_**baby i can break you downnn  
there's so many ways to love ya. **_

Standing up slowly and circling their rigth arms around while circling there torso's falling to the floor again before qucikly standing up. Blossom shot a smrik to the audience who's jaw's where hitting the floor.

_**i mean like, ooh myy gosh i'm soo in love  
i found you finallyy, it make me want to say**_

Slowly they lent to the left putting there weight on their left leg while bending the right inwards and putting their left arm over their chest. Qucikly they snap their heads down to the left while still in the position then snap them back up so their looking to the corner.

The girls freestyled sexily while Blossom ran her hands across her stomach and her hair smirking at the astonished audience. Blossom locked eyes with a certian redhead boy who seem very surprised and was smirking like the devil.

The music suddenly hit a beat and all the girl stood with their feet together looking down at the floor, when the beat hit again they all jumped so their feet where apart and their hands where in the position so it looking liked they where sheilding their groin

_**'oh'**_ they looked up _**'oh'**_they looked down _**'oh, oh'**_ they looked up and down _**'oh, oh'**_they shook thier hips from side to side _**'oh... oh, oh' **_they then tilited their heads from left to right to left _**'oh'**_they seemed to punch their air going down facing left on a diagonal bending their right leg, they then brought their left arm back replacing it with the right repating the action for the next two _**'oh's'**_

_**ohh myy gosh**_

Quickly they kicked their left leg to the side jumping to bend their legs they wacked their left shoulder up followed by the right bringing them in they bounced and their torsoed faced the right with their left arms straight down towards the floor bouncing again

_**it make me want to say**_

They kicked their left leg up and stepped infront of their bodies popping their chest in and out shaking their ass they put both arms infront of themselves and pulled their pelvis forward bending their knees and rocking forward on the balls of their feet.

Bubbles squeeked at the movements her 'oldest' sibling was doing while Buttercup was frozen with shock! Boomer was equally as shocked as Buttercup while Butch was grinning like a cheshier cat jigging to the beat. Brick on the other hand was lost in thought.

_How can Blossom dance like that! My girl is soo gonna be noticed as the hottest girl in school now, like i've always know known finally people will stop bugging me asking why I go out with her. Although the looks she's getting off some of these guys is not on! Looks like some people are gonna be loosin a few teeth._

_**oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

Whipping their heads round so their hair flies out they lent to the right with their arms pulled to the side of their face to then suddenly whip their heads to the left again and pulling their feet together to give it that sexy flare.

_**i fell in love with shawty when i seen her on the dance floor  
she was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low**_

Clapping they strutted backwatds whipping their arms in a circular motion as they went, they then jumped back spread their legs and their arms at the same time jumping back in and throwing their arms in the air. They fell to the floor and slid towards the audience rippling as they stood up.

Brick was in a transe, he couldn't believe his girlfriend was this sexy, fesity... flexiable! Brick couldn't wait to go to her place tonight,

_**never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight  
this was something special this was just like dynamite**_

Wacking their arms down they bend their legs and shuffel to the right before lifting their arms up again and standing straight, they crossed their arms over their body. Suddenly they picked up their left leg and bent it tilting their heads to the right and popping their chest out. They then flicked their left leg across their body and did a full turn facing the front again. They bounced down facing right and rippled up before rippeling half way down and shuffeling forward with their arms extened.

_**honey got a booty like...**_

They then shuffeled back and faced forward again _**'pow'**_ the turned their heads to the left _**'pow' **_they turned their bodies to the left _**'pow' **_they thrust their pelvises repeatedly sending the boys into a frenziy.

"WHOOOOOP!" Butch screamed as some other boys stood and cheered aswell, Brick immediatly stood and joind in cheering

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" he yelled.

_**honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow  
girl you know i'm loving your, loving your style**_

Stepping forward on their left leg they bounced round on their leg with the right one frozen in place. _**'check, check, check**_**, **_**it' **_they pushed their heads back, then their chest then their heads again. before faling back and the lights dying out.

_**checking you out like.**_

The lights faded and the music stopped sending the hall into a roar of applause and cheers!

Blossom smiled at the attention and knew her high school life wasn't going to be the same! As the curtains closed the principal came back on stage and dismissed the school. Running backstage Brick found his girlfriend and Bubbles and Buttercup ran to their sister who had her back to them talking to some other dancers. Butch and Boomer in quick persuite.

Brick snaked his hands around Blossom waist and pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"You have no idea how sexy you looked just then"

Blossom turned to her boyfreind and gave him a sassy smile.

"Blossom! how- when?" Bubbles stuttered.

"What can I say I love dancing, hopfully people won't think i'm just a nerd anymore" Blossom said

A few boys walked past and began wolf whisteling at the dancers and Blossom

"Hey hottie!"

"You girls where sex on legs!"

"Nice body Bloss!"

Brick growled and snapped his head round but the boys had already gone.

"Seriously Blossom I never knew you have a body like that to be honest" Buttercup said, Blossom instantly noticed Boomer, Butch and Brick all looking at her stomach and chest.

"Yeah well..." Blossom blushed wrapping her arms around her body.

"Come on then, lets go to class" Bubbles said draggin Boomer while Buttercup pulled Butch away.

Blossom began to follow when someone grabed her wrist turning she saw Brick grinning wildy, Blossom quirked an eyebrow in confusion. In a flash Brick grabbed Blossom and was flying through the doors and into the sky.

"Where are we going?"

"Your place... I want to see some _more dance moves_"

**Please review :) :)**

**CJR.x **


	2. help :

**Hey sorry I left out a few important details...**

**Okay the song is Usher ft will. - OMG **

**and the dance Blossom does is on this link from 2:14mins till 3:30 - WITHOUT SPACES!**

**http :// w ww . yo u tub e . co m/ wa tch?v=7 9G gKq k6f zY**

**i really recommed you watch this it will help you understand the story more**

**THANKS! :D :D**

**CJR.x**


End file.
